


Если долго мучиться – что-нибудь получится

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С сексом у них совсем беда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если долго мучиться – что-нибудь получится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try and Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950253) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Подарок для Вани.

— З’даешь, — гундосит Стайлз, зажимая нос и смаргивая с глаз слезы, — может быть, нам не суждено заниматься сексом. Может, мы обречены вечность тосковать друг по другу, пока наши сердца не выжжет неудовлетворенным желанием, а все, что ниже талии, обратится в прах.  
— Не драматизируй, — Дерек шлепает его по руке и осторожными пальцами самостоятельно оценивает ущерб. — Я его не сломал.  
— О-о! Не сломал, значит. Очень мило! Как твой локоть вообще здесь оказался, кстати?  
Дерек моргает, озадаченный не меньше Стайлза.  
— Без понятия.  
— Блин, чувак, походу мы совершенно сексуально несовместимы. Когда мы трахались в прошлый раз, я зарядил тебе по почкам. А еще раньше чуть не откусил член! Не говоря уже о том случае, когда мы целовались, и ты мне ногу отдавил. А потом вообще нечаянно выпихнул из кровати.  
— Это просто полоса невезения.  
— Невезения? Ага, щаз! Как насчет проклятия?! Потому что других объяснений у меня нет. Наверняка одна из твоих чокнутых бывших прокляла тебя и лишила возможности еще хоть раз с кем-нибудь переспать.  
— Или в твоей комнате стоит провести экзорцизм.  
— Или это. Хорошая идея. Может быть, в месте как раз все и дело. Давай в следующий раз попробуем в твоем доме.  
— Там Айзек.  
— Да ради бога! Скажи ему, чтобы остался у Скотта. Не думаю, что он будет сильно возражать, учитывая невероятно горячий и совершенно _безинцедентный_ секс в их счастливом тройничке с Эллисон.  
— Там Кора!  
— Ну так пусть Питер свозит ее в Диснейленд или еще куда. Хотя закончится это, скорее всего, растерзанным на клочки стариной Микки Маусом, если он вдруг как-то не так на нее посмотрит... Но с другой стороны, Микки Маус, который «не так» смотрит на молоденьких девушек? Явно повод для беспокойства.  
— Стайлз, — зовет Дерек, — сконцентрируйся. Мы будем продолжать или нет?  
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, осторожно трет пострадавший нос и кивает:  
— Будем. Почему нет? Если ты не против порезвиться с Рудольфом — Красноносым оленем.  
— Ну не такой уж он и красный.  
— Не красный?  
— Нет, — Дерек вновь притягивает его к себе, выцеловывает из Стайлза последний дух, а потом говорит: — Давай-ка еще разок попробуем.  
Стайлз в ответ демонстративно закидывает руки ему на плечи. И расплывается в широкой улыбке:  
— А давай!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ежовввика


End file.
